Project ASHE
Official Announcement "Welcome! Come one and all to the grand unveiling of our staff's '''LATEST PROJECT': The Anti-Shitposting HG Extravaganza (ASHE) ©'In this event, which is enjoyable for friends and family alike, we pit this server's most infamous and worst shitposters against each other in a randomly generated brantsteele hunger games simulator!''"What's the prize for winning the HG?" ''I'm glad you asked, cupcake! Our grand prize Winner™ of this fine simulator will have an exemplary opportunity; they (the Winner™) is allowed, after winning, '''to ban any fellow participant in the hunger games who did not win. In other words, the Winner™ gets to end someone's shitposting saga in Fresh Discord. However, if the Winner™ chooses not to ban someone, they themselves will be banned as retribution. '' This battle of shitposters and lowlifes will begin TONIGHT July the 20th, at 7:30pm EST! Don't miss out folks, for this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! You can watch the HG live, along with hundreds of other FD members (including the contestants themselves) in #quarantine, where we've kept all of these dumb faggots to act as circus monkeys for your viewing pleasure under the role @The Isolated. Please make fun and berate them. They deserve it. '' ''Who will surpass them all? Who will face banishment? What antics and drama will ensue?! What suspense! '' ''Have a good day, and we'll see you at the live show!" - Ferris#4562, Administrator of Fresh Discord. Summary Project ASHE (The Anti-Shitposting HG Extravaganza©) was an event organized by several staff members and took place in Fresh Discord on the 20th of July 2018, starting at 7:30pm EST and ending 2 and a half hours later. This event was made public to the server with the purpose of gathering all shitposters within the server and place them in an online hunger games RNG match where the winner would get to ban 3 of the participants. The event was set as punishment for said shitposters by placing them in a situation where they had to ban or be banned. Hours before the event took place, some members joined in as a joke, without fully understanding the seriousness of the game, and remained as participants. Significant milestones (EST) 7:12am: The event was announced. 6:40pm: "Only 50 minutes remain until the beginning of PROJECT: ASHE ©! Get your popcorn and hotdogs at the concession stand, because the starting line is not far away!" - Ferris, Administrator. 7:08pm: An announcement was made, changing the number of bans the winner could make from 1 to 3. 7:30pm: The Project ASHE started. 8:49pm: Project ASHE's victor was decided. 8:50-8:57pm: At some point between these times, Braok, the winner of the event banned 2 of the participants, including Spider, a very notable member of the server. This action caused the server to fall into a wave of sadness and determination, with several members praying and hoping that Spider was going to be unbanned very soon, and decisively hate braok for banning such a wonderful member. 9:01pm: Scyllore, the Owner of the server revoked the bans that braok originally made and gave a list in order to choose who to ban. This decision was caused due to the popular demand of Spider being added back to the server. The list given was: wizzro, kloud, crysto, ryuko, dk crew, proton, jordium, bluekin, jth, 64 discussions and Fuzzinator. 9:02-9:30pm: Between these times, Braok was banned due to failing the excessively prolonged time given to banning some of the members in the list, which resulted in him getting banned himself. He contacted EJ, to which he proceeded to talk about why he took so long. 9:32pm: The event was officially concluded. Notable Events and Facts * Blaze#0133 was the first one to die in the event, dying in NIght 1. * BRJ (Biggie) was one of the hyped up participants but was the third person to die. * It was memed that the Hunger Games' setting was placed in "Pacifist" mode due to the number of passive actions being performed for an unusually long amount of time. * There were groups within the participants who protected each other, namely GMR. * Bluekin was the most desired winner out of all the participants, but died by suicide on the 17th night. * Everyone spammed "Gay" when something gay happened during the hunger games. * The Hunger Games lasted a total of 20 days and 19 nights. * A funeral was held for Spider in voice chat. Category:MEMES Category:Memes